Many softwares have been multilingualized recent years. Further, various researches on coping with the problems resulting from the multilingualization are also being conducted.
For example, information processing apparatuses are suggested as follows in order to deal with matters regarding control at the time when fonts are registered in a printer. The following information processing apparatuses intend to allow an optimum character registration to be achieved always without causing an increase of man-hours required for maintenance or a development cost in order to improve the printing performance of a two-byte font.
First of all, a locale ID (identifier) maintained in an OS (Operating System) is discerned on a corresponding information processing apparatus. Also, the corresponding information processing apparatus refers to the discerned locale ID to determine the number of characters to be registered in a fixed area as well as a variable area. Thereafter, the corresponding information processing apparatus registers fonts, which have a higher use frequency in the corresponding information processing apparatus, in the fixed area of the printer, and registers fonts, which have a lower use frequency in the corresponding information processing apparatus than the fonts registered in the fixed area, in the variable area.
Further, the number of multilingualized web pages is also increasing. Also, the following techniques for making it possible to reduce the time required for a process of generating a dynamic content by using JSP (Java (registered trademark) Server Pages) are also suggested.
In an apparatus for generating a program which prepares the dynamic content, it is assumed that texts are handled by being represented by a predetermined general character encoding. In the meantime, the following two modules are installed in the corresponding apparatus.
Module for generating a program which prepares the dynamic content based on a predetermined file containing a static text for constituting a static portion of the content.
Module for preparing information of character codes by the character encoding for contents regarding the static text in advance so that information of character codes may be used by the program.
In the meantime, the multilingualization does not have a relevancy only on the printer or the web page. Recently, the multilingualization for various applications including an enterprise system is being progressed.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-044472 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-332146.